The Crossover Test DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: This is a crossover, made by me. I have broken the fourth wall, and tweaked the "author" spotlight a bit. I will be including mainly X-men, but I will be including more Marvel and DC characters.
1. Idea

A/N: I own nothing, except myself, and Omni.

* * *

Man, I was bored. Here I was, practically a God. My name was Maul. I was in my house. In space. I know, it's kind of cliche, but hey, I'm one of millions of authors. We are given special abilities. We're reality jumpers. We can enter different dimensions, then we can take their timeline, and split it off into two. The original, and our own messed up timeline. I met these two authors once. Crazy bastards. they were called DC, and Marvel. They created many dimensions. Oh, did I mention higher-ups can create dimensions? Yeah, if you have enough training, then you can create your own.

Those two pitted their own dimensions against eachother, and then made an amalgam universe. Good thing they sorted it out. I'm getting off track, though. Here's my story.

I lay down in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

'What to do, what to do.' I thought. I've had a condition called "Writer's block" for a while now. It's a condition that inhibits our abilities, by keeping our minds from coming up with anything. In the past, I've given up on many dimensions. I dumped two of them on GodOfStorms. It was then, that I came up with the idea of a mass multi crossover story.

'Of course! I could bring characters from other dimensions, and test them to their ability!' I thought. 'But who should I bring, and what should these tests be?'

It took me a while. I got up and went to my kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a nice cold beer.

'I can always bring Wolverine.' I thought. 'That animal would be great in a survival situation.'

I popped the lid off, and took a sip. 'Kurt will make a fine contestant. Can't have only X-men characters though.'

I thought a while, thinking about the characters I would bring. I finished the beer, and disintegrated the bottle. I got up, and spawned my laptop. I would use one of my spore planets for the land template.

Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Heroes Have Come

A/N: Okay, I finally got the next chapter up.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except myself, and Omni, as I said.

I now have a beta reader. So, I will be updating slower than normal, because I have to have her read it over. I give partial credit to her. Lumanessa-Akutabi is her screenname, I think.

* * *

After I had finished the Spore Planet, and it's inhabitants, I beamed myself to the grassy landscape. I had designed the planet to look like Earth, as far as grass, and color. I didn't want to make it _too_ uncomfortable for the heroes. I would let them form tribes. 'Perhaps I should include a villain or two.'

I smiled. I waved my hand and the heroes and villains appeared, lined up, side to side. Left to right,

Wolverine, Beast, NightCrawler, Spider-man, Venom, Flash, NightWing (Formerly Robin), The Thing, The Human Torch, and Superman.

There was a great deal of confusion.

"Where are we?" I heard Logan ask. Demand is more like it. I took a step forward, and they turned their attention to me. Superman floated a little bit closer to me.

"Who are you, and where did you take us?" He asked. It wasn't as rude, or demanding as Logan, but the tone he said it in was bold. I grinned.

"I have taken you all to a distant planet." I said. I could tell they didn't like where this was going. "I want to test your abilities in the wild. After this, I will test you in another field, which I have yet to concoct."

"You're gonna take us back, or I'm gonna pound ya till ya do!" Ben Grimm said, quite loudly. He was trying to intimidate me. My grin faded.

"Take another step, rock-brains, and I'll lock you up in an adamantium cage." I threatened.

"Hey, I may not like Ben, but he's part of the team. You touch him, and I'll--" I cut Johnny off.

"Burn me to a crisp? Go super-nova?" I guessed. "Look, I don't want to get off to a bad start." I explained. "I have powers similar to Mister Mxyzptlk, except I am far more powerful. I can control you, but I would rather refrain from messing with free will. It is considered dishonorable among us to make someone 'OOC'."

"Zhen vhat if ze X-men need us?" Kurt asked. He was always my favorite character.

"Not to worry, your dimensions are at a standstill for the time-being. Until I decide I've had enough with you, you will go through my tests, whether you like it or not." I explained.

"Great, we have to fight _another_ god." I heard Spider-Man say, sarcastically. I turned to him.

"You must be the really sarcastic version." I said. "I was hoping for the smart 90's Animated Series version." Of course, this was all greek to him, so he probably raised an eye brow under his mask.

"Alright, if we're not going to be sent back, we might as well endure these tests." Superman explained.

"Here's how things will work," I started, "You will have to survive this planet in tribes, for a period of 12 months. There is a chance that atleast 1 person will die," Everyone looked horrified. "But if that happens, I will bring you back afterwards." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "This planet _does _have giant creatures, called epics. You must avoid them, because they are practically invincible."

I forgot. Superman needs yellow solar radiation to have his powers. "I almost forgot." I raised my hand toward the sun, and zapped it to yellow.

"There. Form tribes, gather food, domesticate animals." I told them. "Let the games begin."

I disappeared to let them do their work.

A/N: I hope it's not too short.


	3. The First Night

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet.

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

The heroes had made cabins later on that night. The fire was out, though there was a hint of burning wood that remained.

Wolverine had wanted to kill Venom for the sake of the team.

'**You know what?' **The symbiote asked his host.

'We should kill Parker tonight.' Brock suggested.

'**We may run into some difficulties with the heroes, but if we die, we'll be revived.'**

'Won't Parker be revived too?'

'**At least we'll get the pleasure of seeing him dead.' **

'We can kill him again during the next test, if there is one.'

'**And again, and again, until we're both dead.' **The symbiote was getting excited. As was Brock. There would be blood tonight. Venom flicked their tongue, and tried to remember which cabin Peter Parker was sleeping in. Once they had recapped the earlier events, he silently crept up to the purple wooden cabin.

'Should be easy enough.'

They crept up to one of the walls. One of the abilities they had was to seep through cracks or pipelines in liquid form. It was a gift of being bonded to the symbiote, but one had to be bonded for a long time for it to be used casually. Venom pushed themselves to the left wall of the cabin, feeling the smooth surface of the alien wood. They concentrated, and pushed themselves through the cabin. It was painful, but silent. Once they had reformed on the other side of the wall, they found himself in the dense darkness. Once their eyes had adjusted, they crept to the sleeping Peter Parker. His mask was off.

Venom slid their dark symbiote-covered hand under his pillow, slowly.

_**CRICK!!!**_

With one stroke, they snapped the sleeping Parker's neck. They grinned at the kill. The door suddenly opened, startling Venom. They turned around to see Wolverine standing in the doorway.

"I knew you would do kill him." The gruff man said. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

Venom was grinning ear to ear, his yellow, horrid knife-like teeth showing off.

"You'll be joining him soon." Venom replied.

_**SNIKT!!!**_

Wolverine lunged at Venom, but they side-stepped, dodging the claws. Venom grabbed Wolverine-'s head, and snapped his neck. It didn't snap as much as Parker's did, though it satisfied the twisted pair.

Wolverine dropped to the floor, limp. His claws sheathed back into his arms. Venom looked to Spider-man's bed, only to find his absence.

I had teleported him to my floating house and revived him.

_**SNIKT!!!**_

A/N: It's probably short, but I found a good cliff-hanger to leave off.


End file.
